Television programs have a given number of, or a given window for, advertising slots where an advertisement is an expected occurrence. Unexpected interruptions, such as network disruptions or alerts, can adversely affect the program viewing experience. What is needed are systems and methods for minimizing an adverse effect on the viewing experience for a program experiencing an unexpected interruption. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.